Holy Grail : Where to Find It
by AWM SS
Summary: Akibat kebodohannya, dia harus menanggungnya. Akibat egonya, dia harus menanggungnya. Akibat kesombongannya, dia harus menanggungnya. Dirinya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, namun, akibat semua kesalahannya, dia yang berharga harus berhadapan dengan maut. "Holy Grail, bagaimana pun caranya, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu!


********Holy Grail : Where to Find It********

 **ooo**

 *****Naruto, Fate/, BUKAN MILIK SAYA. Tetapi milik pembuatnya*****

 **ooo**

 *****T+*****

 **ooo**

 **oo**

 **0**

* * *

"Bertahanlah Kurama! Kau, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau harus tetap bersamaku!"

Kugenggam tangan Kurama dengan erat. Dingin, seolah tidak ada darah yang mengalir didalam sana. Orang yang berharga untukku, orang yang telah merubah pandanganku, terbaring lemah dengan mata tertutup. Wajahnya yang biasanya berseri-seri, sekarang pucat bagaikan mayat. Dia yang kekuatannya bagaikan monster, sekarang rapuh bagaikan kayu kualitas rendah yang lapuk.

Ini semua salahku. Andaikan, andaikan aku tidak mencari gara-gara dengan penunggu hutan itu, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

"Kurama, bertahanlah!"

•••←←←•••

•••←←←•••

Jika kalian bertanya pada orang-orang di negeri matahari terbit tentang siapa penguasa paling lalim, paling diktator, paling bengis, paling gila, dan paling segalanya yang buruk, mereka pasti akan langsung menjawab, Kaisar Naruto.

Itulah dia. Orang yang memerintah berdasarkan hukum hingga dia sendiri gila hukum. Bersikap arogan dan sewenang-wenang karena hukum yang dia buat. Siapapun yang melawan perintahnya dan hukum yang dia buat, hanya satu hukuman bagi mereka, yaitu mati.

Pernah suatu ketika, ada sepasang kekasih yang baru menikah, Kaisar Naruto memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk membawa mempelai wanita itu kepadanya, lalu apa yang terjadi? Dia menidurinya, bahkan sebelum wanita itu tidur dengan suaminya.

Memang siapa dirinya? Berani sekali berbuat sewenang-wenang dengan membuat hukum sendiri ditanah buatan Dewa ini?

Itu kan yang kalian pikirkan?

Baiklah, nama lengkapnya adalah Naruto Wo No Mikoto. Tahu nama belakang itu?

Ya, itu adalah nama belakang milik dewa.

Kenapa dia memilikinya?

Yah.. karena dia adalah anaknya. Lebih tepatnya anak dari Susano'o Wo No Mikoto dengan Kushinada / lebih dikenal dengan nama Kushina Uzumaki.

Singkat cerita, saat itu Susano'o sedang berkompetisi dengan kakaknya, yaitu Dewi Amaterasu. Masing-masing mengambil sebuah benda milik lawannya. Dewi Amaterasu mengambil pedang milik Susano'o dan berhasil menciptakan 3 orang dewa, sedangkan Susano'o mengambil kalung Amaterasu dan berhasil menciptakan 5 dewa. Secara kuantitas Susano'o memang menang, tapi Dewi Amaterasu juga tidak menganggap dirinya kalah karena kelima dewa itu tercipta dari benda miliknya.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah saat itu hingga akhirnya Susano'o merelakan gelar juaranya. Namun, dia mengamuk dan melemparkan kuda poni kedalam aula istana dan menewaskan seorang penjaga disana. Selain itu, Dewa Susano'o juga merusak ladang Dewi Amaterasu dengan badai buatannya. Kejadian itu membuat marah Dewi Amaterasu sehingga dia bersembunyi didalam gua yang mengakibatkan matahari tidak lagi terbit untuk beberapa waktu. Dewa Izanagi yang mengetahui hal ini kemudian mengusir Susano'o turun dari langit.

Ketika Susano'o baru saja turun, ia bertemu dengan sepasang orang tua, yang tengah bersedih. Mereka menjelaskan kepada ayah bahwa sebenarnya mereka memiliki 8 orang anak, namun setiap tahun seekor ular berkepala delapan memakan anaknya, dan tahun ini adalah tahun dimana tiba waktunya bagi anak mereka yang terakhir, yaitu ibu Naruto. Ular itu memiliki delapan kepala dan delapan ekor yang panjangnya melebihi delapan bukit.

Susanoo yang mengetahui hubungan baik pasangan tua itu dengan Amaterasu, mencoba menawarkan bantuan dengan syarat boleh menikahi Kushina dan mereka setuju. Susanoo mengubah Kushina menjadi sebuah bulu dan menyelipkan di rambutnya agar aman. Dia juga menyuruh pasangan tua itu untuk membuat semacam pagar perlindungan yang besar disekitar rumah. Pagar itu memiliki delapan gerbang dengan delapan meja di tempatkan di setiap gerbang. Delapan tong/guci ditempatkan di setiap meja dimana setiap tong harus diisi dengan Sake yang dimasak delapan kali.

Setelah persiapan selesai, Susanoo dan keluarga tersebut menunggu kedatangan Yamata No Orochi nama ular itu. Tidak perlu memakan banyak waktu sampai Orochi tiba. Sang monster mendapati bahwa jalannya terhalang oleh pagar besar itu. Salah satu kepala menyarankan untuk menghancurkan pagar itu, namun kepala yang lain mengatakan bahwa mereka mencium bau Sake di tempat itu.

Karena Orochi tidak mau Sake tersebut terbuang sia-sia, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tidak menghancurkan pagar itu. Setiap kepala mencari Sake itu dan meminumnya. Sake tersebut benar-benar dihabiskan hingga Orochi mabuk. Melihat kesempatan ini, Susanoo keluar untuk menghadapi Orochi. Ular raksasa yang tengah mabuk bukan lawan yang berat bagi Susanoo. Dengan pedang pemberian ayahnya, yaitu Totsuka No Tsurugi, dia memotong setiap kepala. Eungai di sekitar berubah menjadi merah karena darah dari Orochi.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Kushina kemudian menikah dengan Susano'o dan mempunyai seorang anak, yaitu Naruto.

Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang yang bijaksana. Sebelum menjadi Kaisar, ia telah terlebih dahulu meniti karir sebagai seorang prajurit.

Saat itu adalah masa-masanya pemberontakan. Hampir disetiap penjuru negeri terdapat kelompok-kelompok yang memberontak. Walaupun pemberontakan itu selalu berbeda pemimpin, tapi sebenarnya hanya satu tujuan mereka, yaitu menggulingkan Kaisar terdahulu, Kaisar Minato dikarenakan para Kasim istana.

Kaisar Minato terlalu mempercayai apa yang keluar dari mulut-mulut kasim itu dari pada perkataan orang-orang bijak dan mampu disekitarnya.

Kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai terjadi diwilayah kerajaan, seperti angin topan yang tiba-tiba muncul, petir yang tak henti-hentinya menyambuk bumi hingga tengah malam, hujan besar yang seharusnya belum waktunya, dsb. Dua tahun kemudian, gempa besar melanda ibukota, yakni Konoha sedangkan ombak besar menyapu bersih pemukiman nelayan dipesisir pantai.

Pertanda buruk lainnya muncul sepuluh tahun kemudian dimana ayam jantan berubah menjadi betina. Pada bulan keenam tahun itu, kabut tebal tiba-tiba saja menutupi ruang kebijaksanaan kaisar, ruang dimana biasanya kaisar memutuskan hal-hal besar. Dan pada bulan berikutnya ditahun itu, gunung Fuji tiba-tiba saja meletus dan menyebabkan daerah dikaki gunung itu musnah tak tersisa.

Karena banyaknya pertanda-pertanda buruk itu, Kaisar Minato kemudian mengeluarkan titah kaisar dan memanggil semua penasehatnya untuk dimintai nasehatnya. Salah seorang penasehat mengatakan bahwa pertanda-pertanda buruk ini disebabkan oleh penyalahgunaan kekuasaan yang dilakukan oleh kasim-kasim istana. Seluruh penasehat dan pejabat disana langsung menyetujuinya.

Segera setelah penasehat itu mengutarakan pendapatnya, kesepuluh kasim disana langsung melepas topi mereka dan berlutut dihadapan Kaisar. "Jika penasehat anda serta pejabat tidak menyukai kami, maka kami dalam bahaya. Kami mohon nyawa kami diampuni dan kami akan kembali ke tanah pertanian kami." Dan mereka semua menangis tersedu-sedu dan mengeluarkan air mata... palsu.

Kaisar langsung naik pitam dibuatnya. "Kamu juga punya pelayan. Kenapa kamu tidak suka dengan orang yang melayaniku?!" Dan kaisar'pun memanggil pengawalnya dan memerintahkannya untuk menyeret penasehat itu untuk dipenggal serta mereka semua yang menyetujui penasehat tadi langsung dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup.

Sesaat sebelum hukuman dijatuhkan, penasehat itu berteriak dengan keras. "KEMATIANKU TIDAK ADA ARTINYA! KASIHAN SEKALI DINASTI YANG TELAH BERKUASA SELAMA 4 GENERASI INI AKAN SEGERA HANCUR TANPA PERLAWANAN! DAN SATU LAGI, TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SAKENYA, KAISAR!" Dan setelah itu, kepala penasehat itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Seperti yang telah ditulis, sepuluh kasim lah yang menguasai pemerintahan dan menjadikan Kaisar mereka menjadi boneka sekaligus tameng hidup untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Dari kesepuluh kasim itu, Shimura Danzo lah yang paling berpengaruh dihadapan Kaisar. Kaisar mengangkatnya menjadi penasehat utama dan bahkan, Kaisar memanggil kasim itu dengan panggilan "Ayah angkat.". Jadi pemerintahan semakin bobrok seiring bertambahnya hari dan tak pernah sekali'pun bertambah baik.

Rakyat setiap hari hidup dalam penderitaan yang amat sangat. Perampokan, penjarahan, pemberontakan muncul dimana-mana.

Pada saat itu, disebuah daerah kecil bernama Amegakure hiduplah 3 orang bersaudara. Mereka bernama Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan. Mereka sebenarnya bukanlah saudara kandung, tapi karena kemiripan nasib yang mereka alami, akhirnya mereka bersatu dalam ikatan persaudaraan. Yang tertua adalah Yahiko yang merupakan lulusan sekolah daerah.

Suatu hari ketika ia sedang berlatih pedang, Yahiko tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pertapa tua. Setelah mereka saling bertukar salam dan memperkenalkan diri masing- masing, pertapa tua itu bertanya pada Yahiko. "Kenapa kamu berlatih pedang sendirian? Dimana gurumu?"

"Tidak, biasanya saya berlatih dengan kedua saudaraku, tapi saat ini mereka sedang ada urusan dan karena bosan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melatih ilmu berpedang. Dan guru telah kembali kekampung halamannya, Tuan pertapa."

"Hmm.. begitu. Lalu, apakah aku boleh tahu siapa nama gurumu? Dilihat dari caramu memainkan pedang, dia pasti adalah orang yang hebat."

"Benar, dia adalah Tuan Jiraya, Tuan."

Pertapa itu seketika melebarkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah itu?" Tanya nya tidak percaya.

Yahiko menjadi bingung dengan reaksi pertapa itu. "Y-ya, apa.. ada yang salah, Tuan?" Pertapa itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, tapi ikuti aku!" Pertapa itu berbalik dan langsung berjalan.

"Baiklah." Dan Yahiko'pun mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan kurang lebih sejauh 2 km dan sampailah mereka berdua didepan sebuah gua. Mereka masuk kedalam gua itu yang ternyata adakah tempat pertapaan pertapa itu.

"Ambilah ini." Pertapa itu memberikan 3 jilid buku pada Yahiko. "Ketiga buku ini adalah buku langit. Dengan bantuan ketiga buku ini, kau pasti akan bisa menyelamatkan dinasti ini dari kehancuran. Tapi, kau harus memiliki keyakinan yang kuat atau kau pasti akan mengalami penderitaan yang sangat." Jelas pertapa itu.

"T-tapi kenapa anda memberikan ketiga buku ini kepadaku?"

"Sebelumnya, aku pernah bertemu dengan Jiraya. Dia berkata padaku bahwa dia pernah melihat bintang jatuh berwarna emas sebanyak dua kali. Dari kedua Bintang itu, salah satunya memiliki fase dari terang kemudian berangsur-angsur meredup, dan yang satunya memiliki fase dari redup kemudian berangsur-angsur terang dan akhirnya juga meredup. Dan diakhir semua itu, kedua bintang itu meledak dan menyebar ke berbagai penjuru. Arti dari pertanda itu adalah suatu hari nanti Jiraya akan memiliki dua orang murid yang paling berpengaruh diantara murid lainnya. Jika kau memang benar murid Jiraya, maka terimalah buku ini!" Jelas petapa tua itu.

Akhirnya Yahiko meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima buku itu dan setelah saling berpamitan, Yahiko segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Hampir dua minggu lamanya Yahiko tak menyentuh ketiga buku itu, karena ia tak yakin bahwa dialah orangnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, rasa ingin tahunya setiap hari semakin meningkat. Tepat pada minggu kedua, Yahiko'pun memutuskan untuk membuka buku itu karena ia tidak lagi kuat menahan rasa ingin tahunya

Pada saat membaca halaman pertama, ia merasa biasa-biasa saja, begitu pula dengan halaman kedua, ketiga, dan keempat. Pada halaman kelima, ia mulai tertarik untuk terus membacanya dan pada akhirnya, ia'pun mempelajarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yahiko mempelajari buku itu dengan serius siang dan malam dan hasilnya, ia saat ini dapat memanggil hujan dan memerintahkan angin.

Pada tahun ke 18 masa pemerintahan Kaisar Minato, terjadi wabah yang menyerang seluruh daerah kerajaan. Yahiko dan kedua saudaranya yang telah mempelajari isi ketiga jilid buku langit, membuat obat dan ternyata obat itu sangat manjur mengobati wabah itu. Ia'pun membagi-bagikan obat secara gratis kepada penduduk. Alhasil, tak lama kemudian banyak orang yang mengenal Yahiko dengan sebuatan "Yang Bijaksana dan Terberkati.".

Yahiko kemudian mulai mengangkat murid yang diajarinya ilmunya itu untuk menjalankan rencananya menggulingkan pemerintahan yang korup. Karena setiap hari pengikutnya semakin bertambah, Ia'pun kemudian mengorganisasikan mereka dalam sebuah organisasi yang ia dirikan, AKATSUKI.

Mereka yakin bahwa perputaran nasib akan segera terjadi dan mereka adalah bagian untuk merubah keadaan tersebut. Satu lagi, mereka'pun berhasil mempengaruhi rakyat untuk menuntut perubahan tersebut.

Setelah semakin banyak pengikutnya, Yahiko merasa bahwa sudah saatnya ia mereformasi pemerintahan yang korup dan menyengsarakan rakyat ini. Tetapi, bukan itu tujuan utamanya saat ini. Ia ingin mendapatkan kekaisaran untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memerintahkan salah satu bawahannya untuk mengirim upeti kepada para kasim diistana untuk mendapatkan dukungan mereka sehingga mereka tidak akan menghalang-halangi rencananya.

Sesuai dengan motto mereka, yaitu "Menghapus langit biru dan membuat langit emas" mereka menggunakan panji-panji berwarna kuning emas dan mengenakan jubah hitam berlambangkan awan emas.

Yahiko mengirimkan pesan kepada istana bahwa rencananya telah siap, tapi Uchiha Itachi, bawahannya yang disuruhnya mengirimkan pesan itu ternyata adalah salah satu Jenderal yang dimiliki Kaisar dan dia'pun menceritakan semuanya pada Kaisar tentang Akatsuki. Kaisar yang ketakutan segera memanggil panglima besarnya, Hatake Kakashi untuk membahas masalah ini.

Yahiko yang telah mengetahui bahwa rencananya telah terbongkar, ia berpikir bahwa ia harus mempercepat rencananya ini. Maka dari itu, dia dan kedua saudaranya memberi gelar pada diri mereka sendiri. Yahiko, penguasa langit. Nagato, penguasa bumi. Konan, penguasa manusia. Dan mereka'pun memproklamirkan bahwa, "Keberuntungan Dinasti Hi telah habis! Yang terberkati dan mampu telah muncul. Dengarlah kehendak langit, wahai pengikutku! Berjalanlah dijalan yang benar dan bersama kita raih kedamaian." Seluruh prajuritnya dan seluruh simpatisannya saat ini telah memiliki semangat yang membara karena mereka memiliki keyakinan bahwa mereka bisa melepaskan takdir mereka yang sebelumnya didalam penindasan menuju kedamaian. Mereka'pun mengangkat panji-panji mereka dan mengenakan jubah mereka. Dengan kekuatan utama yang berjumlah lebih dari 500.000 orang membuat seluruh prajurit istana ketakutan.

Panglima Besar Kakashi yang mendengar kabar ini langsung memerintahkan persiapan perang. Titah Kaisar'pun dikeluarkan yang isinya memerintahkan untuk merekrut prajurit untuk melawan pemberontakan ini. Sementara itu, panglima-panglima lainnya menyebar kesegala penjuru Jepang untuk melawan pemberontakan ini.

Sementara itu, Yahiko mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya menuju daerah Mizu, penguasa daerah itu adalah Yagura. Setelah mengetahui bahwa pasukan pemberontak sedang menuju kedaerahnya, maka ia'pun memerintahkan Jenderalnya, Ao untuk mengumpulkan tentara dengan dikeluarkannya sebuah maklumat. Yagura'pun menyetujui maklumat ini dan segera memerintahkan seluruh staffnya untuk menyebar pengumuman ini.

Perang'pun dimulai.

Naruto yang merupakan murid Jiraiya langsung mendaftarkan diri sebagai prajurit, dan karena kemampuannya, ia langsung mendapat jabatan sebagai kepala pasukan yang membawahi sekitar 500 prajurit biasa.

Setelah senjata dibagi-bagikan, Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan seekor kudapun dari penguasa Mizu. Kabar gembira datang tidak lama setelah itu. Seorang pedagang kuda datang kewilayah Mizu. Naruto yang mengetahui kedatangan pedagang itu langsung mengundangnya kekediamannya dan menjamunya dengan sake kualitas terbaik.

Naruto kemudian menceritakan keinginannya untuk menumpas pemberontakan awan emas dan mengembalikan kedamaian di negeri ini. Pedagang itu sangat bersimpati dengan niatan Naruto. Dia'pun memberikan 50 ekor kuda, emas, perak, dan 1500 pon besi baja yang Naruto gunakan untuk membuat pedang kembar yang bila digabungkan dapat menjadi tombak maupun busur jika ditambah dengan tali, sedangkan sisanya ia buat menjadi baju besi dan helm.

Keesokan harinya, perintah penyerang sampai ketangan Naruto untuk mengatasi pemberontak yang menyerang daerah utara Mizu. Penyerangan pemberontak itu dipimpin oleh salah satu Jenderal Akatsuki, yaitu Deidara, seorang yang sangat terobsesi dengan ledakan dan bom. Dia membawa kekuatan sekitar 15.000 prajurit yang terdiri dari pasukan kavaleri, pasukan berkuda, dan pasukan biasa.

Jumlah tersebut membuat pasukan Naruto ketakutan dan menurunkan moral mereka.

Mengetahui semangat pasukannya menurun, Naruto segera memerintahkan untuk membangun sebuah Benteng dari tanah liat. Siang dan malam seluruh pasukan membangun benteng itu dan berhasil menyelesaikannya kurang dari dua hari. Selain itu, Naruto juga memerintahkan untuk membuat lubang jebakan yang didalamnya diletakkan bahan peledak, tombak-tombak yang mencuat.

Disaat benteng tanah liat itu belum mengering, pasukan pengintai datang mengabarkan bahwa pasukan pemberontak hanya tinggal 10 km dari Benteng. Moral pasukan Naruto semakin menurun.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita semua pasti akan mati!"

"Bagaimana ini, Komandan? Meraka pasti akan datang saat siang hari, sedangkan untuk mengeringkan Benteng ini membutuhkan waktu lebih dari itu."

Seluruh prajurit dilanda kepanikan. "Tenang semua! Dewa pasti akan membantu pihak yang benar. Kita tidak boleh hanya bergantung pada benteng ini! Aku memiliki kalian yang bisa kuandalkan, kalian memiliki teman kalian yang bisa diandalkan. Bersama, aku yakin kita bisa membuat jutaan musuh lari berlutut dihadapan kaki kita!"

"YAAAAA! DAN KITA SEMUA MEMILIKI KOMANDAN YANG DAPAT DIANDALKAN!"

"Sekarang tidurlah, kita akan berjuang keras besok. Satu lagi, pakailah pakaian tebal dan selimut tebal untuk malam ini."

"Untuk apa komandan?"

"Kalian akan tahu nanti."

Para prajurit tidak bertanya lagi, mereka langsung tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian dan selimut tebal. Tidak lama setelah itu, udara tiba-tiba dingin, sangat dingin!

Keesokan harinya, semua prajurit dikejutkan dengan benteng yang mereka buat semalam telah menjadi keras, sekeras air yang membeku pada musim dingin.

"DEWA MEMBANTU KITA!"

Siang harinya, pasukan pemberontak terlihat mendekat. Naruto yang melihat ini langsung membawa seratus orang prajurit keluar benteng. Naruto yang menunggangi kuda langsung menerjang kearah Deidara sambil berkata, "Hai pemberontak! Mengapa kau tidak turun dari kudamu dan menyerah?!"

Menanggapi ejekan tersebut, Deidara memerintahkan salah satu jenderalnya untuk menghadapi Naruto. Namun hanya dengan sekali tebasan pedang tombak, Naruto berhasil merobohkan jenderal itu.

Deidara yang melihat ini langsung mengambil tombaknya dan memacu kudanya untuk menghadapi Naruto. Mereka berdua berduel sengit selama beberapa waktu. Merasa bahwa sudah waktunya, Naruto berpura-pura kalah dan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk kembali kedalam benteng.

Deidara yang merasa sedang diatas angin langsung memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Sekarang!" Perintah Naruto pada penabuh genderang. Genderang'pun dibunyikan. Sinyal untuk pasukan yang bersembunyi jauh diluar benteng untuk melakukan tugasnya.

 _~duaaaarrrr! duaaaarrrr! duaaaarrrrr!~_

Ledakan beruntun yang disusul oleh kobaran api langsung meluluh lantakkan bagian belakang pasukan Deidara. Pasukan bagian depan'pun menjadi panik. Banyak dari mereka yang berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Pemanah, TEMBAK!" 400 prajurit pemanah yang terbagi dalam dua saf yang berada diatas benteng langsung menembakan panah mereka, setelah itu mereka bergantian dengan prajurit di saf kedua dan begitu seterusnya.

Panah-panah menghujani pasukan Akatsuki layaknya hujan air saat badai. Ribuan mayat pemberontak bergelimpangan sejauh mata memandang.

"Panah api!" Perintah Naruto saat pasukan pemberontak mulai berlari kearah bentengnya. Pasukan pemanah segera membakar ujung panah mereka dan langsung menembakkannya, sehingga hujan api menghujani pasukan Akatsuki.

 _~Duaarr! Duarrr! Duarrr!~_

Panah api itu membakar jerami-jerami kering yang sebelumnya telah diletakkan pasukan Naruto didepan benteng dan membuatnya menjadi tembok api yang pasukan pemberontak tidak berani melewatinya. Selain itu, tidak sedikit dari panah api itu yang mengenai bahan-bahan peledak ditubuh pemberontak Akatsuki sehingga menambah buruknya kobaran api.

Naruto naik keatas benteng sambil menenteng pedang tombaknya yang kini telah menjelma menjadi sebuah busur dan tentu saja, Naruto juga membawa sebuah anak panah tapi, anak panah yang dibawa Naruto memiliki diameter 5 kali lebih besar dari anak panah biasa.

Naruto membidikan anak panahnya menuju Deidara yang sedang bersusah payah mengatur pasukannya yang kacau balau. "Hai pemberontak, masih mau menerima penawaranku?" Seru Naruto.

Deidara mencari asal suara itu dan berhasil menemukannya diatas benteng.

"Bagaimana?!" Ulang Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara'pun langsung membuang tombaknya dan berlutut dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "AKU MENYERAH! JADIKAN AKU TAWANANMU!" Teriak Deidara yang sudah putus asa. Namun.. sebuah anak panah berukuran besar langsung menancap di kepala Deidara.

"Maaf saja, kesempatan emas tidak pernah datang dua kali."

"Ke-kenapa anda membunuhnya, Komandan? Dia sudah menyerah." Tanya salah satu bawahannya yang saat itu berada disamping Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku membiarkannya hidup? Lagi pula jika aku menjadikannya tawanan, dia juga akan dipenggal oleh penguasa Mizu. Lebih buruk lagi dia akan dibagi menjadi lima oleh kuda." Balas Naruto. "Sudahlah, dari pada kau memikirkan pemberontak bodoh itu, lebih baik kau kembalilah ke desa dan kabarkan kemenangan kita kepada penguasa Mizu!" Perintah Naruto sambil menyentuh pundak prajurit itu dan berjalan melewatinya.

Sedangkan di istana Mizu, terlihat Yagura yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk mendengarkan berita-berita yang datang. Tentu saja, hal itu dikarenakan isi berita yang telah mengabarkan bahwa 3 divisi pasukan yang ia kirim di 3 tempat berbeda telah sukses dihancurkan oleh pemberontak awan emas, Akatsuki.

"Permisi, Tuan Yagura, seorang utusan dari Utara ingin menemui anda." Kata seorang pelayan yang baru saja masuk.

"Suruh dia pergi, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dia kabarkan." Yagura membalasnya dengan sinis.

"Tapi Tuan, dia mengatakan bahwa dia membawa berita gembira."

Segera utusan dari Utara itu diperintahkan untuk masuk dan menyampaikan beritanya. Pada malam harinya, perayaan besar diadakan di pusat wilayah Mizu dan yang menjadi tamu kehormatannya, tentu saya sang komandan yang menaklukan Utara, Naruto.

 _ **~Hal yang paling menentukan dalam pertempuran bukanlah senjata ataupun jumlah prajurit, melainkan informasi.~**_

"Saat itu tidak ada seorang'pun mata-mata yang mencari informasi apa yang sedang hamba lakukan. Selain itu, hamba juga mengetahui bahwa sebagian besar pasukan Deidara adalah mantan petani, nelayan, dan pedagang yang tidak memiliki keterampilan militer. Mereka juga sudah berjalan 2 hari tanpa istirahat, sehingga menurunkan moral bertarung mereka."

"Pasukan saya bisa mengalahkan pasukan Deidara juga karena kebodohan Deidara itu sendiri yang lebih mementingkan tampilan luar dari pada dalamnya."

 _ **~Disaat kuat, buatlah seperti lemah. Disaat lemah, buatlah seperti kuat.~**_

"Hal itulah yang tidak disadari Deidara. Dia terlalu mengumbar kekuatannya sehingga mata-mata hamba bisa mengetahui jumlah pastinya dan formasi prajuritnya yang berantakan. Dia dengan sembrononya memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang musuh karena terlalu meremehkan pasukan hamba, sehingga dia sendiri dapat masuk kedalam semua jebakan yang hamba pasang."

Itulah jawaban yang Naruto berikan ketika ia ditanya oleh penguasa Mizu tentang bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan pasukan yang 30 kali lebih besar itu.

* * *

 _ **~Sun Tzu, The Art of War~**_

* * *

 *****To Be Continued*****

 **A/N: Kemungkinan Up akan lama.**


End file.
